Don't Look Back
by loobyloola
Summary: After University, Hermione returns to Hogwarts one stormy night needing help and Severus unwittingly rescues her. What will it lead to if they can let go of the Past? Romance MF
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: This is my first real fic (ie. I actually plan to complete it) and I really hope you all like it. Disclaimer – none of the characters or setting belong to me – only the plot is mine. Please review and feel free to email me with any comments. Thanks – enjoy!

The woman trudged determinedly along the dirty, sodden path. All around her trees creaked menacingly and the wind whistled, catching her long brown curls and ripping them from their loose binding. Carrying a simple holdall in one hand, she clutched her wand tightly in the other, her fingers curled around the cool wood. Glancing up at the stormy sky, the young woman sighed as the unrelenting rain slapped her face.

The sudden flash of a lightening streak lit up the gloomy sky, and for a brief moment she had a clear view of her childhood home. The huge stone building of Hogwarts looked much the same as it always had; a few small windows were lit up with the glow of candles. The castle was mostly in darkness – the students would be in bed at this hour, and the only people around the hallways would be the Professors and resident ghosts. Looking ahead, she could see the dark, murky shape of the Forbidden Forest looming. Pulling her cloak tighter around her frame, she bowed her head from the force of the gale and strode determinedly on.

As she entered the dense thicket of trees, darkness surrounded her completely.

"_Lumos_," she muttered under her breath, and her wand cast a dim light on the dusty path ahead of her. Within the cramped, closely packed forest, the woman was shielded from the wind and rain, which merely emphasised the eerie creaking of the trees surrounding her. Shadows danced across the beam of light radiating form her wand and she squinted into the darkness, trying to discern the pattern of trees. Stumbling slightly over tree roots, her gasps penetrated the consuming silence around her.

A sudden high pitched wailing in the trees above her made the woman snap her head up to peer uncertainly into the darkness. As she did so, her feet caught on a large patch of brambles, and she lurched forward onto the mud. Her hands scrabbled for purchase on the damp ground as her wand and case flew out of her grip. The light on the path extinguished itself abruptly. A sharp stick struck her across the face as she hit the ground and the woman gasped as she felt the warm blood drip down her cheek. She scrambled desperately on the floor, finally managing to pull herself up to her feet. The shrieking suddenly started again, louder and at closer proximity. Spinning on her heel, the woman gazed in fear as the scream was followed by a horrible swooping noise and the dull thump of a body landing on the ground.

Backing away slowly, the woman bent quickly and scrabbled in the leaves of the forest floor for her wand. Her breathing sped up as she heard a low snuffling and grunting noise, and her clammy fingers closed around one, snapped and splintered end of her wand. Dropping the remnants, she stumbled blindly back as the noises grew closer still. The blood was pounding in her ears and all she could hear was her rough breathing and the ever increasing growls. As they reached a fevered pitch, the woman's eyes widened in horror as two piercing red eyes immersed out of the encompassing darkness. Her mouth opened in a silent scream and she turned on her heel and ran, streaking through the trees.

Branches hit her face and body, ripping her robes and tearing the tender skin of her cheeks and neck. The storm suddenly seemed to be raging throughout the forest – the wind whipped her hair back from her bloody face and chaffed her frozen cheeks, whilst the biting cold burned the bare skin of her face and hands. The rain suddenly seemed to be pelting down on her weakening body without resistance. Her breath was coming in gasps pants as her feet pounded on the ground in deafening thuds. The petrifying noises continued at an ever increasing pace.

Suddenly, the grunts and growls ceased unexpectedly and there was a moment of sheer silence as she raced, distraught through the forest. The brief stillness didn't last long – it was soon replaced by the horrific screeching, closely followed by the ghastly swooping noise heard before. The woman screamed in agony and terror as she was knocked to the ground by a sudden, immense weight on top of her.

Her face pressed into the mud, and for a moment, she couldn't breathe – in the panic of the fall she had bitten down on her lip and tongue and now the coppery taste of her own blood filled her abused senses. She was suddenly flung onto her back with terrifying force, and the last thing she remembered before she passed out cold was the sight of a huge, bat-like creature descending onto her, before the pain of the being's teeth sinking into her soft flesh turned her vision black.

Severus Snape's head jerked up suddenly from his back-breaking task as he heard the high pitched scream resonate throughout the trees of the Forbidden Forest. His eyes narrowed suspiciously as he stood up straight, dusting the mud form the leafy floor off his usually immaculate black robes. He had been collecting moonflower for his latest potions research experiment. It was detrimental to the success of the potion that these ingredients were added on the morrow, and moonflower could only be collected on the hour between midnight and one o'clock on the night of a full moon. He knew full well many creatures residing within the forest would emulate human screams so as to lure heroic travellers to their aid – which would of course turn out to be their death. He snorted. No one in their right mind would want him to act the hero for them.

This moment of indecision was ended by the sound of another, more anguished scream. Leaving his equipment next to the moonflower plant, he quickly picked up his wand, which was currently casting _Lumos_ over the surrounding area. Wrapping his voluminous robes a little tighter around his body, he strode forward along the path in the direction of the screams, his wand held purposefully and protectively in front of him, casting eerie shadows on the patchy ground.

On his many ventures into the forest, Severus had encountered many creatures, including the centaurs, who often guided him to hidden plants he couldn't readily find himself. However, as he neared the centre of the forest and heard the high keening noise, his black eyes suddenly widened slightly in comprehension. Breaking into a run, he skidded to a halt as he surveyed the creature ripping into the flesh of a body. Brandishing his wand, he yelled,

"_Experiliarmus_!" The creature was flung backwards with a burst of shocking white light from the end of his wand. It shrieked again in pain as it collided with the dense trees, before sweeping into the trees above and away, grunting and snuffling as it went. Severus hurried towards the prone body in a few brisk strides and knelt on the mucky floor next to it.

He quickly discerned the small figure was a woman. Her robes and cloak were ripped beyond repair, exposing parts of her red, raw, bleeding flesh. Her blood clotted hair was strewn across her face haphazardly. Severus gently eased the strands away from the deep cuts on her features and barely concealed a gasp of recognition of her face. The soft facial features of her youth could hardly be seen – scratches, cuts, bruises and smears of dirt covered her wind burnt face. Her eyes were closed, the skin ripped deeply just above her right eye, the blood flowing freely down her face.

Quickly ending his inspection of her, Severus lowered his head to check she was still breathing the muggle way. Yes – he could feel her shallow breath on his cold cheek. He rapidly shrugged off his cloak and wrapped it around her now shaking body. Despite her state of unconsciousness, she seemed to be suffering the effects of shock.

Severus quickly cast _Mobilcorpus_ on the woman's body, but this proved to be impossible, as he couldn't see where he was going in the darkness, and he didn't want either of them to end up with a broken nose from colliding with a tree. Lowering her to the ground and releasing the spell, he cast _Lumos_ instead and gingerly picked her up in his arms. Suppressing the urge to shudder at the contact of her body against his, he attempted to balance her head on his shoulder, but it kept lolling backwards. His body was unused to the dead weight of an unconscious body, and his back was soon screaming in agony.

As he moved them through the forest, her body began wriggling in his grip, her head tossing from one side to the other. She started murmuring incomprehensible words under her breath, struggling to escape from his arms. Suddenly, she stilled completely for a moment, and then reared up in his arms and released the bodily fluids from her stomach all over the front of his robes. He stopped and closed his eyes briefly in disgust as she relaxed back into his arms and rested her head on his shoulder.

Once the pair were out of the Forbidden Forest, leaving its dangers behind, Severus crossed the distance to the castle entrance rapidly. Slipping quickly through the heavy wooden door, he tucked his wand into a pocket and clutched his baggage a little tighter. He swept silently through the deserted corridors of the school, keeping to the shadows to protect his dignity. He headed straight for the Hospital Wing, knowing Madame Pomfrey would heal the girl without asking too many questions. Covering the distance to the wing with alarming speed for a forty something carrying a fully grown woman, Severus rapped sharply on the door of the ward. When no reply came, he rapped again and hissed in an irritated tone;

"Poppy!"

"Severus?" Came the eventual reply as the school's Mediwitch heaved open the bolt on the heavy door and peered through the crack with bleary eyes. Severus pushed past her wordlessly, releasing his burden on the nearest bed.

"Floo the Headmaster," he commanded her, going to a cupboard nearby to fetch the potions, salves and equipment she would require to heal the woman. "Now!" He demanded when he turned and saw her moving concernedly towards the prone figure on the bed, keen to help. She nodded primly and went to the fireplace in her office to do so.

Having laid out the equipment on a table next to her bed, Severus finally relented to the burning ache in his back and collapsed into a chair next to the woman. Pinching the bridge of his nose tiredly, he sighed. He had a throbbing headache coming on and he could almost feel his latest potion getting ruined in the dungeons. Poppy returned to the room, an apron secured around her waist.

"He's on his way," she told him distractedly as she quickly made use of the potions he had set out for her. After watching her work briefly, Severus got up and strode to the small window adjacent to the bed and peered out onto the grounds. He could see the vague outline of the forest since the storm had died down somewhat. There had been no questions yet, but they would come. His head lifted as he heard the door of the Infirmary click open. Dumbledore entered the room softly and Severus could sense the concern in his face without even turning around.

"Severus, my boy, what is it?" Severus frowned and rolled his eyes at the endearment and pressed a pale hand against his aching eyes for a moment. He then spun on his heel and fixed the Headmaster with a brusque stare, trying to convey as little emotion as was possible in his voice.

"It's Hermione Granger."

Hermione tossed and turned in her small hospital bed. In the high backed chair next to it, Severus surveyed her calmly, his fingers steeped thoughtfully in front of his face, elbows resting on his spread knees. Over the past few hours Poppy had healed all the wounds on her face quickly without leaving any scars. He could now see her familiar features clearly, and they brought back memories he had long wanted to forget of that Potter idiot. The deep cuts from the creature's teeth and claws had proved to be more difficult. The poison had to be removed carefully from the open wounds before they could be closed and healed. The scars left behind by the delicate operation wouldn't fade for a few weeks – a salve created by Severus himself would have to be applied twice daily. She had a raging fever, which was a side effect of the small amount of poison that had entered her bloodstream. She was still murmuring frenziedly under her breath and thrashing on the bed as shafts of light began permeating through the windows of the Infirmary, casting stripes of warmth on the cold stone floor.

Severus sighed and sat back in his chair, allowing himself to relax slightly. Dumbledore had reacted exactly how Severus had known he would. Keen to welcome the ex-Head Girl back to Hogwarts he had quickly left to inform the girl's old Head of House, Minerva McGonagall, who would undoubtedly fuss over her needlessly and bother him non-stop with ridiculously futile questions regarding the incident. He rolled his eyes aggregately merely at the thought. His head snapped up sharply as the muffled noises from the bed increased.

"Charlie! No, Charlie, why did you do it? Why Charlie, why? Why, why, why? Charlie! Charlie…" She cried, descending into sobs as her head tossed fitfully on the pillow. Severus' eyes narrowed in suspicion as he regarded her feverish body. Charlie? Who the hell was Charlie?

His inquisitive thoughts were interrupted as the heavy door of the Infirmary swung open, Dumbledore and Minerva entering the room silently. Severus remained in his chair, a solitary straight-backed figure, bathed in the morning light, yet emaciating a cold and foreboding air. The professors approached him from behind and Dumbledore laid a fatherly hand on his shoulder as Minerva moved to Hermione's side.

"How is she, Severus?" Minerva questioned him distractedly, laying a calming hand on the younger woman's burning forehead. "Hasn't she been given anything for this fever?" She asked sharply as Hermione lurched up momentarily into the cool touch.

"I would have thought her state of being was more than obvious from her distinct lack of consciousness or restraint," he replied disdainfully as she flung herself across the bed again, her arm coming to rest near his black clothed knee. His upper lip curled and he pointedly shifted his leg. Minerva shot him a disapproving glare, but merely pursed her lips and said nothing.

"Rest assured her wounds seem remarkably improved to me Minerva, and the temperature will not go down until all the poison had worked its way out of her body," came the calm voice of Dumbledore from behind Severus. Minerva nodded and pulled up a chair opposite him.

"So, do regale us with the tale of your heroic rescue, Severus."

He snorted.

"Hardly," he replied shortly. "I simply happened to come across her whilst in the forest." Minerva arched an eyebrow.

"Really? Come now, Severus, it's not like you to be so modest."

Severus' sarcastic reply was cut off sharply by the sound of intense coughing from the bed between them. Severus and Minerva leant over Hermione's still body as her eyes opened, blinking blearily in the early morning light.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Miss Granger," Severus stated softly, his face looming over her. She squinted at him in confusion through blurred vision, before saying,

"Harry?"

Severus' mouth formed a hard, tight line.

Hermione lay in the small hospital bed, propped up by a few plump pillows. Her hands were folded demurely in her lap as a blush formed on her cheeks as she remembered the events of the last few minutes. When she had awoken, her mind had felt so fogged and her eyes didn't seem to be working correctly as all she could see were blurred black hair and eyes. After announcing the first name that came to mind, she had struggled upwards and realised with horror who it was.

"P-Professor Snape?" She had stuttered incredulously as all the years of his Potions classes came flooding into her mind. She admonished herself for being so pathetic – she was no longer a silly little schoolgirl. No, she was a fully grown woman and he couldn't dominate her anymore.

"Indeed," he had replied, his black eyes piercing her with their cold stare. She looked up now. The professors had formed a small group a little way away from the bed where they were making quiet conversation.

"Miss Granger?" Hermione looked up to see her three former teachers standing at the end of her bed, Snape pointedly avoiding her eyes. He seemed to be very interested in a spot on the stone wall somewhere above her head.

"Please call me Hermione," she replied, smiling at the familiar faces. Severus scowled back.

"Of course, Hermione," Minerva said as she came and sat next to her. All three looked expectantly at her. She cleared her throat awkwardly.

"So, err, what happened?" She asked.

"I'm afraid Severus is the only one who can answer that for us." Hermione frowned at the dark caped figure who glanced angrily at the Headmaster.

"Well then, Professor," she said. "I would appreciate if you told me exactly what happened."

"Naturally, Miss Granger," he muttered as he sat in the chair next to her bed. He steeped his fingers in front of his face and slipped into lecture mode. "I was collecting potions ingredients in the Forbidden Forest when I became aware of a woman screaming. After a short while I followed the sounds and I'm sorry to say I found you, Miss Granger." Hermione raised her eyebrows. Whilst his words sounded caring enough, they were delivered in a flat, emotionless tone displaying no compassion whatsoever.

"So what was I attacked by?"

"A boolooga, Miss Granger."

"A what?"

Severus barely suppressed a snort.

"Yes, Miss Granger, I'm afraid this creature can't be found in any the books you have encountered at university or in this school's library. Not even in the Restricted Section." Hermione opened her mouth immediately to complain about the barely disguised insult, but his hand came up to silence her. Her mouth shut abruptly.

"Allow me to finish if you would. A boolooga is not common to this country – I believe there are only eleven known creatures, and unfortunately for you, one of these is currently residing in the Forbidden Forest. The boolooga is a flesh eating mammal which can best be described as a cross between a bat and a vampire. They prey on the weak, distraught or nervous and will suck the blood of their victim, normally resulting in death. To add to the dangers of the boolooga is the poison contained within its claws. When it scratches its victim this poison is transferred to the wounds, which if not cleaned rapidly can also lead to dea-"

"You did get the poison out of my wounds quick enough, didn't you?" Hermione asked, the first flash of fear crossing her pallid face.

"Yes, Miss Granger, I am confident that Madame Pomfrey was able to cleanse the wounds in sufficient time." Hermione nodded, pacified by his calm, if impassive words.

"So did you find me after the boolooga had left?"

"No, Severus found you when the boolooga was still attacking you. You were unconscious, Hermione, and Severus brought you back to the castle and straight here."

"Thank you, Sir. It seems I am indebted to you." Severus inclined his head in reply.

"Now, now, don't be ridiculous Hermione!" Minerva interrupted. "Severus just did what anyone would do."

"Indeed. Now, Hermione, I must ask you why you were in the Forbidden Forest, my dear," Dumbledore told her softly, his blue eyes sparkling into her own chestnut ones. Hermione bit her lip momentarily and tucked her unruly hair behind her ears.

"Well, after finishing my university course last summer, I was offered a job by the Ministry. I didn't take it because I wanted to gain more experience in my chosen field, so I decided to travel here to ask for an apprenticeship."

"Oh, Hermione that's wonderful news," Minerva gushed, quickly pulling her into a conversation concerning her degree. Meanwhile, Albus tactfully led Severus to one side.

"Severus, I trust you are aware Miss Granger majored in Potions at university?"

"Indeed," he replied flatly, knowing what was coming next.

"And you realise she is asking for an apprenticeship with you by coming here?" Severus sighed.

"Albus, I cannot be expected to teach the dunderheads to the level which I do, continue my potions research and tutor a former student at the same time! It's completely inconceivable," he said determinedly, his arms folded tightly across his chest.

"Have you considered that her experience may be of benefit to you?"

"Her? A wretched girl be a help to me? Don't be ridiculous Albus – are you seriously suggesting _she_ could teach _me_ anything?" He asked incredulously, looking at Albus as if he were insane.

"Severus, I honestly believe this would be an advantageous opportunity for you," Albus told him, the honestly sparkling blue eyes penetrating into his own bottomless black ones. "After all, you will never be able to take the Defence Against the Dark Arts position if no one is fully trained to replace you." Keeping his anger in check at his blatant bribery, Severus clenched his fists tightly in his pockets and rolled his eyes. He spun on his heel as he realised the conversation behind him had petered out. Both women were looking at him expectantly.

"Hermione, Severus and I have come to a unanimous decision that we would like to offer you a year's apprenticeship in Potions," said Albus before Severus could speak. Severus' mouth fell open as Hermione's lit up in pleasure. "Didn't we, Severus?" His gaze switched to the Headmaster. His mouth went suddenly dry and he swallowed roughly as he realised what he was about to do.

"Yes."

"Wonderful. Well, Minerva and I have matters we must discuss so we'll leave you two to talk," Albus said, moving towards the door. Minerva patted Hermione's hand comfortingly and followed Albus out, shutting the door with a click. There was a rather awkward moment of silence as Severus and Hermione watched them depart, both feeling strange at the thought of being alone together.

"Thank you for accepting me for an apprenticeship Professor, I really appreciate it." Severus nodded uncomfortably and sat down next to her.

"May I ask what ingredients you were collecting in the forest last night, Sir?" Hermione asked, pleased to be able to find some common ground.

"Of course, Miss Granger. I was collecting moonflower for a potion I am currently making. When we begin your training tomorrow, your first task will be to help be complete the potion. Unfortunately due to…events, the potion will not be able to be finished until we can collect fresh ingredients on the next full moon."

Hermione nodded before asking, "What exact potion is it you are trying to create?" Severus sighed and ran a hand distractedly through is shoulder length raven hair.

"It is the _Memoria__ Recipio_ potion." At her confused expression, he continued. "This potion has been sought after for decades by many potion masters who are searching for a cure for the effects of _Obliviate_. If this potion works, it is thought that it will prevent total memory loss after the administration of the_ Obliviate_ curse."

Hermione's eyes widened in awe.

"Really Professor? But that's, that's…fantastic!" Her excitement at such an ingenious prospect was displayed all over her face.

"Yes, Miss Granger, if the potion works in the way I hope it will, it will be a significant discovery. Now, I fear it is getting late and I must depart before Madame Pomfrey finds I have been preventing you from resting. I trust you are sufficiently recovered to begin work tomorrow?" She nodded eagerly in the affirmative. "Then I expect to see you outside my dungeons at 8.30am sharp and no later. Am I understood, Miss Granger?" Again, she nodded.

He returned the gesture with a curt nod of his own before turning on his heel and gliding away through the Hospital Wing, his boots clicking on the hard floor and his robes swirling around him in a whirl of black.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hey, hope you enjoy this chapter and please review!

By the time dinner began that evening, Madame Pomfrey had decided Hermione was recovered enough to attend the meal. As her robes had been torn to complete tatters the previous night, Minerva had transfigured some robes to fit Hermione's short frame. Hermione sat on her bed in the new robes, weaving her thick curls into a braid. She sighed softly and brushed a few loose curls out of her eyes. She was inconceivably nervous about going down into the Great Hall and facing all the professors and students of the school. Standing up straight, pushing her shoulders back and raising her chin confidently, she suddenly winced as a twinge of pain shot through her stomach. The wounds covering her body had been healed, but she still had the deep scars, which twitched with intense pain quite often. She had to apply a disgusting, sticky salve to the scarred area twice a day, which smelt strongly of damp and stinky feet. Gritting her teeth against the sharp pain, Hermione strode across the Infirmary and slipped out of the door.

Her experience the night before with the boolooga was something she wouldn't forget for a long time. However, she could still hardly believe that it was Professor Snape who had saved her. God knows if she would even be alive now if he hadn't have found her. There was a time not so long ago that Hermione wouldn't have considered that such a loss, but she was beginning to find meaning in her life again. She shuddered and repressed the depressing thoughts. And he had accepted her on an apprenticeship! She could barely believe he was the same man who had tortured her for seven years and even made her cry with a few cleverly chosen snide words. Still, she had seen glimpses of the professor she remembered – his sneers and disdainful looks were unmistakeable. And how could she forget her years in his classroom when they were still referring to each other as Professor and Miss Granger?

She stopped in her stride. She had been so immersed in her own thoughts that she hadn't realised where she was, but her feet had automatically guided her along the familiar corridors. She was standing at the top of the staircase leading down to the entrance of the Great Hall. Students and Professors were swarming around the open doors. Taking a deep, calming breath, Hermione walked down the stairs and into the thronging groups of children.

As she entered the room, she was acutely aware of the students all around her glancing up at her curiously, whispering and pointing. Trying to keep her confidence, Hermione returned their stares with smiles and finally reached the Head table, where Albus greeted her warmly.

"Hermione, my dear, you look lovely!" He told her, guiding her towards a seat.

"Thank you, Professor," she replied, sliding into the chair.

"Albus, my dear. We are colleagues now after all!" Hermione nodded as he moved away to his own seat at the centre of the table, greeting other professors briefly. Hermione, three seats to Albus' left exchanged a small wave with Minerva, who was sat to his right. She then turned to Professor Flitwick on her left and settled into a quiet conversation with him.

Shortly after the students had taken their seats, chatting noisily about the day's events, the staff door behind the Head table clicked open and a tall figure swept silently into his seat on Hermione's right.

"Good evening, Professor Snape," she said to him as he surveyed his students at the Slytherin table. Several older pupils nodded to him in respect, which he acknowledged with an abrupt nod of his own.

"Miss Granger," he returned formally, keeping his gaze firmly ahead. Just then, Albus tapped on the side of a glass to gain the attention of the hall.

"Good evening, everyone. I'm afraid your aching stomachs will have to wait momentarily whilst I make a short announcement. I would like to inform you that Miss Hermione Granger back to Hogwarts for a Potions apprenticeship. I fully expect you all to welcome her and treat her with the respect you would give to any other professor." Hermione smiled as the students and staff clapped her politely, a few older boys wolf whistling making her turn red.

As the meal progressed, Hermione tried to survey the man sat next to her as inconspicuously as possible. She noticed for the first time how exhausted he looked – his time as a double agent was clearly taking its toll. His hair was still as lank and greasy looking as ever, and his skin was a stark pale in contrast to his black clothes and hair. She watched him eat his soup. Without turning his head or indicating he was speaking to her in any other way, he said,

"Is there a problem, Miss Granger?" She jumped slightly at the sound of his voice.

"No, Professor," she said quickly, returning to her own meal. There was a short moment of silence. "Actually, yes." Severus raised an eyebrow in response and turned to her amid the rest of the staff's conversations. "I would appreciate it if you would call me Hermione." Hermione waited for response, expecting to be told to call him Severus.

"And I would appreciate it if we could keep a professional distance between us, Miss Granger," he replied starchily. Hermione stared at him in surprise for a minute before clearing her throat and turning back to her plate.

"Of course, _Professor_," she replied stonily.

They passed the rest of the meal in silence.

"Now Hermione, your rooms are going to be down in the dungeons, near Severus for the ease of your training," Minerva told her as she guided Hermione along the corridors. Great, she thought, living near my favourite antisocial bat. How could she have been so stupid as to actually think he had changed? He was just as much of a self obsessed sadist as ever.

When the pair reached the steps leading down to the dungeons, the temperature dropped dramatically and the air smelled pungently damp. Hermione shuddered uncomfortably.

"Here are your chambers." Minerva swung open a heavily bolted door which led through to her rooms. They were small but surprisingly homey, consisting of a small lounge with a simple kitchen area, a bathroom and a bedroom. The furnishings were practical but comfy, with a spacious desk near the large fireplace. "We've sent some owls to your parents' house to collect your belongings, but for now there are some clean robes in the wardrobe. I'll leave you to get settled in – sleep well, dear."

"Thank you for everything Minerva, I appreciate it so much."

When Hermione was alone in the room she explored for a while, using her wand to set wards on the door. Since her own was wand was broken in pieces somewhere in the middle of the Forbidden Forest, Minerva had given Hermione a spare wand until she was able to go to Diagon Alley to purchase a new one. Walking through to the bedroom, Hermione stripped and quickly applied the salve to her scars before collapsing back into the pillows, falling asleep within minutes.

The next morning at 8.30 exactly, Hermione knocked softly on the door of Professor Snape's classroom. Seconds later it was flung open by the man himself. He glowered at her.

"You're late," he snapped, slamming the door behind her.

"It's 8.30!" She exclaimed in outrage.

"Actually, Miss Granger, I think you'll find it is now twenty eight minutes to 9. Late." She looked at him indignantly as he strode past her to his desk. Old snarky pants really had been released with a vengeance this morning! "No matter," he continued, his temper fading as quickly as it had flared. "Go through to my office, I'll join you shortly." He gestured vaguely to a door behind him.

The room was small and crammed with many different texts in floor to ceiling shelving. There was a large ornamental fireplace and a huge desk which dominated the room. It had a dark, cold and foreboding ambience – rather like the man himself. It seemed perfect for intimidating younger students. The door clicked open and Severus entered the room.

"Through here," he instructed her and she followed him wordlessly to a smaller room leading off the study. It was a small laboratory filled with cauldrons and potion making equipment. "Now, I want you to make this contraceptive potion – Madame Pomfrey's supplies are running low. I trust you will be able to follow the instructions correctly?" Without waiting for a reply he continued. "I have a free period later so I'll come and assess your progress then." Without another word he swept out of the room, leaving Hermione grumbling to herself about having to make a potion a five year old could do in their sleep.

Several hours later Hermione had successfully completed the potion, bottled it and taken it up to the Hospital Wing. When Severus returned to the lab he found Hermione cleaning the work bench.

"Finished? Good. I need you to go to the library and pick up a book from the Restricted Section." He scribbled a title onto a scrap piece of parchment.

"What's it for?"

"A potion. I'll explain later. For now just make sure you get the book and bring it here. Come back after lunch." Hermione picked up the paper and headed to the library. As she mounted the steps leading up from the dungeons, she read the professor's neat script. _Dangerous Potions for Dangerous Minds_. She wondered what the hell they would be making from a potions book with that title.

After having collected the title from the library, Hermione dropped it off in Severus' study before heading to the Great Hall for lunch. She ate her meal hurriedly, keen to get back to discover what potion they would be making. When she arrived, Severus was bent over a gently simmering potion. The room was filled with noxious smelling gas and it was sweltering hot.

"There you are," he said distractedly. Hermione rolled her eyes and quickly shed her outer robe.

"So what are we making?" He stood up straight, folding his arms across his chest and leaning back against the bench.

"A potion which has a similar effect to _Obliviate_. It's called _Memoria__ Dedisco_. Now, why might we be creating this potion, Miss Granger?" Hermione thought for a moment before replying.

"To attempt to create an antidote for the potion, which would be a step towards curing _Obliviate_?" He regarded her shrewdly before turning back to the potion.

"Correct," he said as he began to stir the potion with slow, measured stokes. Ten clockwise followed by ten anticlockwise. His carefully anticipated movements were almost hypnotic. After the twentieth stoke, the potion let out a slight puff of yellow smoke and turned from a pungently bright green colour, to a deeper, murky sea green.

"Go to that cupboard," he commanded, pointing towards a tall structure in the corner of the room, "and remove the jar of shredded bat's heart. Cut it into square pieces." Hermione did as she was told without comment, dicing the ingredient as Severus continued stirring the potion slowly. When she had completed the task, he directed her to, "Add the ingredients to the potion as I continue to stir. After doing that, use your wand to lower the flame." She quickly tipped the bat's heart into the simmering solution and removed her wand from an inner pocket.

"_Incendio__ Reductio_," she muttered. However, instead of having the desired effect, her new wand spluttered, sending a few sparks out of the end before a blast of light shot out of it, hitting the cauldron and tipping it sideways. Hermione gaped in horror as she anticipated what was about to happen. Powerless to stop it, Hermione could only watch as the cauldron teetered for several long moments before toppling over and spilling the putrid liquid within all over the table. She watched in abject horror as great gloops splashed all over Severus' darkly clothed chest, dripping down his robes and splattering onto the tops of his shining black boots. His eyes narrowed dangerously at her as she rushed towards him, apologies spewing from her mouth.

"Out," he interrupted her coldly.

"Prof-" she started.

"Get. Out," he repeated darkly, anger flashing in his eyes. Hermione stared at him before fleeing the room, once again feeling every inch the fumbling schoolgirl.

Hermione rushed down the dank corridors of the dungeons, keen to put as much distance between her and Severus as possible. But suddenly, she stopped. Why should she run away just because he told her to? She turned determinedly on her heel and strode back the way she had come. Marching through his office to the lab, Hermione fumed inwardly. She wouldn't let him treat her like a stupid little girl anymore – she wouldn't give him the chance.

Her confidence suddenly flooded out of her as she stood in the doorway to the room. He had taken off the soiled robe and was now wearing just his fitted black trousers and a loose white shirt. He spun around as he heard her in the door and spoke to her in a menacingly soft voice, his eyes boring into her own.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" He hissed, moving towards her. "I believe I made it clear this apprenticeship was over, did I not?" For a moment, she just gaped at him. He seriously thought he could end her apprenticeship after one accident?

"No, Professor, you obviously did not make that clear as it seems I am back here," she replied coldly, raising her chin to look him in the eye. He raised an eyebrow. Her blood boiled as she realised he was employing his favourite ever technique of mocking her.

"Indeed, Miss Granger?" He bent his head very close to hers and whispered nastily in her face. "I warn you, Miss Granger, I am not a very nice man. Do not try and undermine my authority."

"Why the hell not?" She yelled in his face, clearly surprising him by answering back. "I didn't realise you had any authority over me any more – you told me just a minute ago that my apprenticeship was over."

"Do not test my patience, Miss Granger. Get out now and don't come back. The only reason I accepted you on this apprenticeship was because Albus bribed me with the DADA job. And not even that is worth the torture of spending the next twelve months in your company." As he finished, pure hatred shone in her eyes and she raised a hand and slapped him hard around the face. He stumbled backwards, astonished she had hit him. Hermione narrowed her eyes at him and spoke in clear, cold tones.

"Thank God because if I had to spend another second in your despicable presence I might've thrown up all over your remaining clean clothes, you greasy – haired git!" And with that she spun on her heel, her face flushed and a fiery glint in her chestnut eyes. Severus Snape just stood motionless for a few minutes. He had just been hit by a girl!

Hermione burrowed her head further into her soft pillows and groaned loudly. There was no way he would accept her back now – she had ruined everything just because she had let him get under her skin and annoy her. She rolled onto her back and closed her eyes, quickly submitting to sleep.

_She was running…running as fast as she could, her heart pounding in her chest and her breath coming in short, sharp gasps. She could hear the creature behind her, its snarls resonating in the dense thicket of trees surrounding her. Glancing over her shoulder, Hermione could see the glaring red eyes glowing through the dark night. The creature suddenly leaped and she screamed out in fear and pain as it landed heavily on top of her, knocking her viciously to the ground. Its claws grasped into the material of her robes, scratching the skin as it flung her suddenly onto her back. _

_As Hermione stared up at the luminous red eyes flashing in the small pointed face, the boolooga growled and began descending towards her neck, its fangs glinting dangerously in the moonlight. She screamed as it pierced her skin and she desperately clung onto consciousness and pushed weakly at the creature. Her head lolled and her body lost all its energy and she looked up through bleary vision as the creature retreated. She squinted in confusion as the creature's sharp, pointed features morphed into Severus Snape's smirking face, his eyes glinting down at her._

_She regarded him in sheer confusion – what was he doing here? His lips fell onto her neck, soothing where the boolooga had bitten her skin so brutally. He licked and kissed at the tender broken flesh whilst Hermione's head rolled back onto the leafy floor. His body was heavy on top of hers as he trapped her beneath him, his head finally coming up to press against her ear. She shuddered as he licked the shell of her ear and blew on it gently, the cold air sending a shiver through her tensed limbs. His arms wrapped around her waist tenderly and lifted her weak body to a sitting position, leaning her against him. She whimpered softly as pain shot through her and he stroked her hair._

_"Ssh, Hermione, ssh. It's alright, I'll look after you my darling," he intoned softly. She moaned at his silken voice and snuggled her head into the crook of his neck. Feeling completely at ease in his arms, she wrapped herself around his broad chest and glanced up at his face. She gasped in conflicted horror, pleasure and surprise at the sight of Charlie's familiar friendly smile. She tried to sit up but his arms trapped her in their iron grip._

_"Don't run from me, Hermione," he muttered softly into her hair, his face pressed close to hers. "I'm sorry – I never should have done it. I hurt you didn't I? Look at me, Hermione, look at me my darling." She raised her head slowly in response, afraid to look the man she had loved for so long in the eye. As her gaze travelled up, his mouth suddenly opened in a horrendous sneer, his front teeth sharpening and lengthening horribly into fangs, his gentle eyes narrowing and red fire glinting in their depths. He pushed her roughly onto her back, holding her still as she struggled and screamed for release. A scream rang through the deserted woods as the fangs sunk once again into her bruised skin._

Hermione woke up suddenly, gasping, a scream dying on her lips as she sat up in her sweaty sheets. The room around her was spinning rapidly as her erratic heartbeat thundered all around her. She twisted and turned feverishly in her tangled sheets, trying to escape from the restrictive blankets. Freeing herself abruptly, she tossed herself out of the bed and stumbled across the darkened room. She frowned dizzily as she tried to discern the door to the bathroom. Her head was throbbing dramatically and she pulled a heavy, leaden arm up to feel her burning forehead.

Her stomach lurched suddenly and she fell into the bathroom as she felt the bile rise in her throat. She collapsed against the coolness of the toilet seat as her stomach lurched again and she coughed against the burning sensation at the back of her throat. Despite the heat she had felt just moments before, she shivered suddenly in the early morning chill. Supporting her head as she stood from the floor, she stumbled slightly, and grabbed the door as she made her way slowly through her rooms. She picked up her wand from her beside table and muttered croakily,

"_Lumos_." Her throat felt raw and closed up as she strained to speak. She squinted in the sudden light and shaded her eyes as an ache spread through her senses at the brightness. She felt confused and disorientated and her brain didn't seem to be functioning properly. She knew she had to seek medical help but she couldn't even think how to get to the Infirmary. As she left slowly through her chambers, the only thought in her fogged mind was to find Severus.

Hermione stumbled deliriously through the cold corridors, her arms wrapped tightly around herself in an attempt to quell the shivers. The short walk to Severus' quarters seemed to be a mile long trek as she headed through the deserted hallways, her bare feet curled against the freezing tiles.

Finally reaching the thick wooden door of his chambers, Hermione slumped wearily against the wall as she knocked weakly on the heavy door. Struggling to stop her eyes from rolling back into her head, she forced her brain to coordinate her hand to bang once again on the wood. She slipped slowly down the wall, her legs loosing all power to hold her up. She prayed desperately that Severus had heard her as she finally lost all consciousness.

Severus stormed angrily through his chambers, quickly pulling a robe on over his night clothes. Who the hell had the gall to disturb him in the middle of the night! Probably Filch with some stupid little idiots he'd caught lurking about in the corridors. He flung open the door and glared out. There was nobody there. He fumed as he realised some brainless little brat must have knocked on his door for a dare and scarpered. About to slam the door shut, he suddenly noticed a small, dark heap slumped against the dungeon wall. His eyes narrowing in suspicion, he bent to inspect the bundle.

"What the?" He said as he realised it was Hermione Granger's unconscious form camped out by his chambers. She was barely breathing and as he touched her arm he felt she was burning hot. Quickly swinging her into his arms, he entered his chambers with her, wondering what had happened and why she was outside his door.


End file.
